fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Reed Yuriko
Reed Yuriko '''(リード ユリコ, Riido Yuriko) is a Fire-Make wizard of the Warrior Angel Guild. He is a powerful wizard who has been apart of the guild for a while and is one of the members who aim to be the strongest. He is apart of '''Team Warrior Angel and one of the main protagonist. Appearance Reed has brown, spiky hair with dark blue eyes. he wears a red toque with a rectangular tag on the right bottom side with his hair sticking out in the back. He wears a dark grey jacket with black around the shoulders with a red T-shirt with black stripes underneath, he wears a gold bracelet with a ruby on it on his right wrist but its underneath his sleeve so we don't see it often with his red guild mark on his right forearm just inches below the bracelet. He wears brown paints that is tucked underneath his boots, he sometimes wear other close but he is mostly seen with these. Personality Reed is calm and hot headed, he is laid back and calm when he wants to but when action starts he becomes hot head and reckless. XXXXXXXXXX He loves the guild with all his heart and cares deeply for his guild mates, however he is always getting involved in fights around the guild and prefers to have his fights in one on one and would be pissed if anyone intervenes and will attack them as well even if their his allies, he can sometimes joking around and pull pranks on his guild mates for laughs, he also starts showing off for the pretty girls around him not just at the guild but in the city as well with his magic and acts like he isn't trying to. He toys around with his opponents a lot but knows when to end it. despite his carefree attitude he can get serious when he has to. He will get furious if he ever sees his guild mates getting badly tortured or if someone cheats on their one on one fight he will lose control and charge at who ever did it and attack them for revenge no matter the consequences unless someone physically stops him. He hates to fight in a group battle he would prefer a one on one battle but will team up with his guild mates if he has to. He enjoys watching his guild mates battle to test their strengths but will never get involved or chalenge anyone. XXXXXXXXXX History Not much is known about Reed except that not to long ago, before he joined the the guild, Magic and Abilities [[Fire Magic|'Fire Magic']]:''' Reeds side magic. He has complete mastery of fire and can conjure up fire at will. Despite it being his side magic his regular fire abilities are powerful and extremely hot capable of melting Zanto Shima's Ice Dragon Slayer Magic with ease. * '''Fire Resistance: a fire users most basic defense, as a Fire Magic user, Reed is an individual resistant to heat and as such is able to take damage from fire and heat-based attacks without sustaining major injury and is either completely immune to fire based attacks or is more resilient to it than other people. Reed is also capable of wondering threw a desert while wearing 2 layers of close and his toque and not feel hot at all * Heat Wave: * Fire Blast: [[Fire-Make|'Fire-Make']]:''' A form of Maker Magic that allows the user to create fire at his will and to shape it into objects. In Reed's case, he uses both Static Fire-Make, and Active Fire-Make, meaning he can shape his fire into inanimate things or weapons, and into living creatures. Fire-Make is known as an extremely versatile form of Magic, coming in useful both in battle, for offensive and defensive purposes, and outside of it. Specializing in it and having been practicing it for years, Reed possesses extreme mastery over it, being capable of creating countless amounts of creations for a multitude of uses. Also, according to him, Fire-Make allows the user to produce virtually anything, granting the user an unmatched creation capability. * '''Fire-Make: Sword: ** Fire Dual Sword: * Fire-Make: Battle Ax: * Fire Make: Hammer: * Fire-Make: Flame Geyser: ''' * '''Fire-Make: Shield: * Fire Make: Scattered Arrows: ' * '''Fire Make: Chain: ' * 'Fire Make: Fire Wall: ' * 'Fire Make: Hook: ' * 'Fire Make: Fire Decoy: ' * '''Fire Make: Fire Ring: * Fire Make: Beast Claw * Fire-Make: Wings: ** Flight: * Fire-Make: Exploding Fireflies: * Fire-Make: 7 Beast Assault: ** Sea Serpent: ** Ape: ** Bull: ** Wolf: ** Shark: ** Gator: * Fire-Make: Wolf Pack: Cosmic Fire Magic: Reed's most powerful kind of fire magic. He was able to learn this magic after joining the guild. He is able to use his fire in forms of comets, meteors, and other similar sources to use for both close range combat and long range combat. He is able to control the flames so they can burn out before the target is burnt to ash. Although he still in training in using this magic has complete control over it however he will only resort to this magic if he has no other choice. He likes to combine his magic with Fire-Make and give it form to astral objects * Fire Absorption: * Pyrokinesis: * Meteor Boost: * Cosmic Flamethrower: Star Blast: *'Cosmic Flamethrower:' Fire Ball: *'Meteor Shower:' *'Cosmic Shooting Star:' *'Cosmic Blaster:' * * Nova Burst: Enhance Durability: Reed has also displayed tremendous durability during battle. Capable of taking a hit from Zanto Shima and get sent flying across the guild hall and emerge unscathed. Enhance Agility: Reed has shown on different occasions to be very fast and agile. He was capable of evading incoming magic attacks and manages to swoop in and take out the wizards before they were able to cast another spell. Enhance Strength: Reed has proven himself to possess considerable physical strength, having been shown to shatter Zanto's Ice Magic with ease. He was also able to break threw a stone wall with a single punch and still have the momentum to punch the person behind with that same punch and knock him out. Expert Weapon Specialist: Reed has displayed considerably great ability in wielding the weapons produced by his Fire-Make spells. He is very skilled in swordsmanship with his constructed fire swords of various forms and sizes, and is also more than capable of wielding other types of bladed weapons. Expert Hand to Hand Combat: Reed possesses great skill in hand-to-hand combat. Capable of fighting a hole ground of wizards at once. He is even capable of blocking really fast attacks that are invisible to the eye and block everyone of them with easy and still manage to knock out the wizard with a fast punch. He often employs unarmed combat in conjunction with his Fire-Make spells to gain the upper hand in battle.